Ho hre ho there
by 1chucha2
Summary: Albus asks Salazar S. to teach defence at Hogwart. Peter P aka Wormtail babysits Salazars home while Sal is gone. Godric is in search of Voldemort XVII. And Sirius is owl in this fic.


READ PEOPLE-Now what you have to know- Sixth year, not sixth book

Sirius died and was reincarnated as owl (This happened in one shot I wrote)

Salazar and Godric are alive and kicking. They live at Somewhere 01 and their house would be Hagrids paradise. Really dangerous.

Godric travels world and fights with everything dangerous looking

Later you will notice little number after Sirius owl name. That is because of Founders bad imagination They name all their owls that name. And poor owls tend to have really short lifespan

Don't ow HP

„So you are Death named Juana?"

„YES"

„Do you come here often?"

„IF I HAVE TIME"

Albus Dumbledore was not surprised. You could say nothing surprised him in mansion at Somewhere 01. So little fact that he was talking to Death didn't faze him at all.

He looked at hand painted teacup on wooden table.

„So when do you think he'll came?" Juana (Death) Actually looked like she was thinking. Albus briefly wondered if she knew Severus. They looked almost identical. Except for she was a woman and Death.

„IN FEW. ADÉlA- THAT IS MAN EATING PLANT- DOESN'T HAVE GREAT APETITE THESE DAYS."

„Oh"

„I MUST GO. SOME WOMAN DIED BY GETTING SAT ON IN ROMANIA. THESE DRAGONS. THAT'S THIRD PERSON THEY USED AS CHAIR THIS 400 YEARS"

Juana wanished without making slightest sound. It was that moment when Salazar Slitherin, really old founder of Hogwarts who thanks to a potion accident never aged, walked into room, Šiva, his pet werewolf at his heels whining.

„So Santa Clause. What would you like?" Albus found out not too long ago, that persuading Slitherin founder to stop calling him that name would mean shaving his beard of. And that was not gonna happen.

„I have come to you with proposition" Salazar absently stroked Šiva.

„What kind of proposition?" Albus inhaled deeply. This was the moment

„I would like you to teach at Hogwarts. Defence against Dark Arts."

………hohoho………..hohoho…………..hohoho……….hohoho…..ho

Peter Petigrew was lost. And what was even worse, he couldn't aparate. If somebody saw him, his Lord would not be pleased. He felt something shift against his leg. Without looking back, Peter started to ran

Straight to mansion with lake at side. Kind of like Hogwarts, except a lot smaller.

„Wonderfull! You must be that helper I ordered"

Peter quickly looked at his right where black haired man was standing. He had really long black hair, ending somewhere around his ancles. His eyes were practically glowing in the dark

„Yes?" Man didn't seem to hear question in his voice

„Come come. You will be necessary only ten months. You can take holidays off."

„Excuse me" Peter really tried. At least man didn't reconotize him

„Here is list what to do. House elf will make you food and clean little bit. But any mess you make yourself you clean."

„Excu…."

„Look at the time my dear. I have to go. You see I am new professor in Hogwarts."

„Pardo…"

„Now. Enjoy yourself" and man disappeared. Peter looked at little book in his hand named Lst what to do and when. Then he decided to leave

He was just few steps behind lake when he crashed in invisible wall. Confused Peter tried again only to get same results. Frustrated he opened little book and under light of his wand he read

„ This property you are currently residing in is isolated. Nobody can leave and came without permission of its two owners."

Damn. Thought Peter This is bad. … At that time he didn't know what kind of manor it was. In background werewolf howled

………..hohoho…………hohoho………….hohoho……..hohoho…….hohoho

Dinner at Great hall was great as always. There was a little bit of confusion, when Salazar was being introduced and most of the Hogwarts population took him as some namesake of famous founder. Except for Luna, Ron, Hermiona and Harry.

Salazar was enjoying himself quite well when he saw his owl- Voldemort XVI flying inside. So this is where that little deliquent has gone to. Salazar opened his mouth

……………hohohoho……………………hohoho……………………….hohoho

Harry was discussing new Defence professor with his friends. Most of Children in school didn't remember him well, but Harry couldn't forget. That was man who sired ac-censor of Voldemort.

„Harry. You cannot judge person simply by their name."

„Hermiona. Its Salazar bloody Slitherin! He is evil!" Harry agreed with Ron with his whole heart. Then he glared at said professor only to see him standing with strange expression on his face.

„VOLDEMORT!!" It wasn't yell of fright or warning, but yell of mother scolding her children. But this one yell brought entire great hall into chaos.

Harry looked around, eyes searching for Voldemort only to be pushed into table by some frightened schoolmate. Chaos was everywhere.

…………hohoho……………hohoho………….hohoho………..hohoho

Sirius, gliding above screaming students sighed with small hoot. It wasn't that long since he reincarnated into owl. That as it was wouldn't be so bad. But being named Voldemort XVI sure was bad. He landed somewhere in between Albus and Salazar.

„Hoot" Sirius hooted silently into deserted grat hall. All students already ran away. (except for hose few who fainted and those under table)


End file.
